


Underneath the Mistletoe

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, a little cheesey, cross posted from harrypotterfanfiction.com, this story is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: A lot of things can change underneath the mistletoe
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 8





	Underneath the Mistletoe

A/N - So I wrote this 13 or 14 years ago when I was 13 or 14. I think it's still cute plus it's kind of Christmas-y. I tried not to change it too much, just tried to fix the punctuation. I want to keep it authentic This was originally posted and can still be found on happypotterfanfiction.com, as well as a handful of unfinished stories under the moniker clover_crookshanks. So think of it as an early Christmas present some of them are a little embarrassing. Sorry if it's a bit cringe and yes I made up one of Luna's made up magical creatures. I'm also not sure what year this is supposed to take place in. This fic is so old I believe it came out before Deathly Hallows.

\------------------------  
It was a cold, windy day. The wind was blowing the snow around wildly. Mostly everyone was inside warming themselves by the fire. Except for one particular Gryffindor and a certain Ravenclaw girl.

The boy was sitting all by himself. He had to admit he loved the snow! It felt good to be sitting in it. The coldness was very inviting to him, it helped him to remember some things. Neville Longbottom never did quite like incredibly sunny days, for he burnt too easily.

A very unexpected cold chill ran through him. He held his cloak tighter to him. 

“Chilly isn’t it?” Came a dreamy voice, from where he didn’t know.

Neville looked around hoping to find the owner of the voice, but had no such luck. 

“Up above you.” The voice said. Neville obediently looked up above him.

Right there in the tree sitting there smiling down at him was that unusual Ravenclaw girl, but he called her his friend. She was none other than, Luna Lovegood. Sure Luna was strange, but he liked her for it. She was kind and never judged him or anyone for that matter.

“Oh hey Luna… What are you doing up there? It looks scary?” He said shakily. He never was quite as brave as any other Gryfindors.

“It's scarier down there and it keeps me safe from the brangles…” Luna said nodding her head waiting for him to ask what they were.

“What are.. Brangles.. Are they scary?” Neville asked.

Luna nodded her eyes got wide. “Very. They practically suck out all your blood and veins. You can’t see them though that’s the scary part.”

“When are you coming down?” Neville asked cringing from what she had just told him. Even though he knew they weren’t real it still gave him the creeps thinking about it.

“Well.. Until the cold weather subsides and all of the snow’s gone.” Luna said.

“Won’t you get tired, thirsty, or hungry?” Neville asked. This girl really did amaze him with her nonchalantness.

“I’ll live.” Luna said simply. Her face and hands looking as white as snow. It didn’t go well with her beautiful blonde hair.

Neville shook his head. “Come down, Luna, please. You look really cold. Come on let’s go inside and get warmed up..” Neville said, Luna was starting to scare him.

Luna shook her head. “No the Brangles will surely get me!”

“I’ll carry you then.” Neville suggested.

“Alright promise you won’t let go?” Luna asked preparing to jump down.

Neville nodded. “You have my word.”

“Then catch!” She said with a smile as Neville held his arms out and caught her. He was relieved that he didn't drop her with his tendency of being clumsy. 

Luna felt really light as he started walking with her in his arms. It felt almost right like they fit perfectly together.

Luna looked around feeling relaxed she laid her head back just feeling the cold breeze on her face.

It seemed like hours until they reached inside yet it was only minutes. “Well we’re here…” Neville said he was still holding her in his arms.

“Put me down.” Luna said.

“Right.” Neville said letting her slide off of him down onto the floor.

“That was really nice of you. No one’s ever done anything like that for me.” Luna said, looking at him with great appreciation.

Neville shrugged. “That’s what friends are for.” He said simply.

"Mistletoe..." Luna said in a sing song voice with a smile.

"Wh-what?" Neville asked confused.

"Above us silly!" Luna said.

"Oh.." Neville said looking up to where it hung.

"I'll understand if you back away. There are nargles in it after all..." Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Neville looked at her questionably wanting to ask her what exactly a nargle was, but decided not to. Then at that moment he did the unthinkable he leaned forward toward Luna hoping to god he didn't stumble. At that moment their lips met. He was surprised that Luna didn't back away. It seemed like the kiss wouldn't end, it seemed like nothing else mattered.

\------------------

A/N - So, I lied and I did make a few small changes/add some lines after all. Couldn't help myself.


End file.
